fast_jerma_and_purple_alienfandomcom-20200213-history
Purple Alien
Purple Alien (also called ''the ''purple alien, or just the alien) is one of two protagonists from the web series ''Fast Jerma and Purple Alien'', alongside Fast Jerma, who is his best friend and rival. An extra-terrestrial from another planet, he is physically identical to Fast Jerma in appearance, save for the fact that he is purple. He has a tendency to predict or copy whatever Fast Jerma does. Jeremy "Jerma985" Harrington, plays both characters, originally without knowing. Fictional Biography Initial Run-In Purple Alien's story began when one day Fast Jerma decided to make fun of the chapstick that Purple Alien was applying at E1M1. Enraged, Purple Alien retaliated, and jumped after him, chasing him all the way back to his home planet. There, he applied his battle chapstick, and fought an awesome battle against Jerma with his fisticuffs. After realizing that the battle was evenly matched and wouldn't end soon (because their fists only managed to hit the air), Purple Alien and Jerma decided to call a truce, and with a handshake, they became friends. The Cool Guy Contest Now back on Earth, the two friends were walking on a street one day to get burgers, when they spotted a billboard advertising a Cool Guy Contest with a prize of $50. Thinking it was pretty cool, the two friends became excited and decided that they would participate in the contest. Purple Alien said he'll win the contest, challenging Fast Jerma. The two of them proceeded to show off their skills to impress and outdo each other. Unfazed by Purple Alien's challenge, Fast Jerma showed how cool he was by running really fast. Unimpressed, Purple Alien showed that he was cool by doing a wheelie on a dirtbike, which Jerma dismissed. Fast Jerma showed Purple Alien a bunch of cool tricks he could do on his skateboard. Still unperturbed, Purple Alien showed Fast Jerma that he was cool by beating up nasty monsters, the prospect of which terrified Fast Jerma. During their feud of deciding who was cooler, Purple Alien hit Fast Jerma on the head while the latter was trying to show off his scooter skills. But as the contest was starting, the two of them stopped fooling around and arrived at the contest venue. There at the contest, the two of them looked around and sized up their competition, noticing Fever Steve and Frosty. A computer then calculated the results of the competition, and displayed each contestant's temperature, with Fast Jerma and Purple Alien both reaching 98.6°F. Frosty, with a temperature of 32°F won the contest. The two friends had assumed that the word "cool" in this context implied impressive and stylish, but in reality, the contest used the word literally, and was all about who's body temperature was coldest. Upon realizing this, Fast Jerma and Purple Alien became quite miffed. Being Stranded on a Desert Island Fast Jerma and Purple Alien eventually came into possession of a helicopter, and were flying it over the ocean one day near a tropical desert island. Unfortunately, during their flight, they flew right into a giant bird, which exploded and sent the helicopter spinning out of control, until it crash landed on the island, sending Fast Jerma and Purple Alien flying out of the helicopter, knocking them out. Several hours later, the two of them awoke, and were horrified to see that they had become stranded on a desert island. They decided that the two of them would need to work together to survive. Purple Alien's job was to look for food, while Fast Jerma would build a wooden shelter with his Minecraft pickaxe. Purple Alien spotted a coconut in a tree, but was very scared and confused about what it was. So instead, being careful to not step on a plate of turkey, Purple Alien walked past a Burger King, and came across a rock. Picking up the rock and eating it, he decided that it was pretty good, so he gathered a bucket full of rocks, and tossed it back towards the recently completed shelter that Fast Jerma made, completely demolishing the shelter, much to Fast Jerma's disbelief. Now getting dark, Fast Jerma and Purple Alien now had no food and no shelter. So instead, they decided to reverse-crash their helicopter, and flew away from the island, headed into the sunset. Possessions * [[Battle chapstick|'Battle chapstick']]:''' Purple Alien possessed a stick of chapstick, which not only helped to keep his purple lips rejuvinated, but also to served as some sort of energizing supplement or perhaps war paint. * '''Phone: '''Purple Alien has a phone that he texts on. * '''Dirtbike: '''Purple Alien owns a purple dirtbike that he can do a wheelie on. * '''Nunchucks: Purple Alien likes to use nunchucks while fighting nasty monsters. * Baseball bat: Purple Alien, once angry at Jerma, attacked him with a purple baseball bat. * Helicopter: Purple Alien appears to have come into co-ownership of a helicopter with Fast Jerma. It may have some anomalous time-travelling abilities. Abilities * Being purple: '''As an extra-terrestrial, Purple Alien is uniquely purple in appearance. * '''Jumping: '''It appears that Purple Alien is really talented at jumping and yelling at the same time. * '''Dirtbike wheelieing: Purple Alien is so good at riding his dirt bike, he can even do wheelies. * Fighting: While he wasn't able to hit Jerma during their awesome battle, he did demonstrate a knack for beating up nasty monsters. * Diplomacy: Decided to call a truce with Fast Jerma, and they subsequently became friends. * Healthy body temperature: '''Purple Alien has a body temperature of 98.6°F. While it is unknown if this is technically a healthy temperature for an alien of his species, he appears identical to Jerma in many ways and appeared just fine walking around at that temperature. While this admittedly does not make him very cool, this does enable him to live a healthy lifestyle, unlike Fever Steve. * '''Helicopter piloting: Purple Alien possesses at least basic ability to fly a helicopter, but then again he did manage to fly right into a bird which caused it to crash. * Lithophagia: Purple Alien, being an alien, has an appetite for rocks, being able to chew and swallow them with ease, while completely ignoring typical human food like roasted turkey, and even ignoring a nearby Burger King. * '''Time reversal?: '''Fast Jerma and Purple Alien were able to fly off the island despite crashing their helicopter. As the helicopter crashed in reverse, this may provide evidence of them having the ability to reverse time. References Category:Characters